


Fill The Void

by DittyWrites



Series: Birds of Gay (2020) [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCEU, DCU
Genre: (Art posted within), Dom Victor Zsasz, Dom/sub Play, Impact Play, Inspired by Art, M/M, Overstimulation, Painplay, Restraints, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Trapped within the basement of his own club with his eyes blindfolded and his wrists restrained, Roman Sionis finds himself at the mercy of his favourite assassin and with Roman so willing to submit to his whims, Victor Zsasz decides he would be foolish to waste the opportunity.
Relationships: Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Birds of Gay (2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629667
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Fill The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some incredible artwork from twitter user https://twitter.com/riceajoke this fic was inspired by the art shown below which can be found specifically at this link
> 
> https://twitter.com/riceajoke/status/1262411746683154433
> 
> I haven't really written any ZsaszMask fic with a more dominant Victor so this seemed like a perfect opportunity to indulge in some of that. As always, feedback is loved and appreciated and really encourages me to dedicate the time to writing more for the pairing xx

Twisting his hands within the metal restraints, Roman could feel the developing ache in his shoulders as he was forced to remain in position. His arms were outstretched over his head and slightly spread with his wrists locked into placed by the restraints. However, unlike the others who had the misfortune of experiencing these particular restraints, the metal edges has been padded with fabric to prevent any obvious ligature marks or damage.

Such things did not look good in a business meeting.

His clothing was limited to a thin off-white shirt and black silk boxers. Half of the shirt buttons were missing, having just been removed with one of Victor’s knives, but the shirt itself was secured into place by a black leather harness which sat just above his nipples and stretched around his body and over his shoulders. The sleeves had been rolled up to expose his forearms and allow his free wrists to be restrained.

“Are you with me, Roman?” Victor’s hushed tones cut across his thoughts and he tilted his head in the direction of the voice.

Unable to reply due to the gag in his mouth, a leather bit, Roman instead gave a solid nod.

A black, monogrammed blindfold was obscuring his vision and preventing him from knowing exactly where Victor was standing. The thick shahtoosh wool was comfortable against his face and completely blacked out the world around him while heightening his other senses to compensate for the missing sight.

Restrained into place, unable to speak, and missing one of his most vital senses, he was left completely at the mercy of Victor and whatever the assassin chose to do with him. His breath was coming in slow controlled inhales and his heart beat erratically from the anticipation of not knowing Victor’s intent or location.

Trapped within his boxers, his cock was painfully hard and mourning the neglect which Victor had been showing it throughout their game thus far.

Standing before Roman, Victor took a moment to admire the masterpiece which he had created as he watched Roman nod in answer to his question.

“Good,” Victor responded, flashing metal teeth in a smile that he knew Roman could not see, “keep your thoughts here, like a good boy.”

A visible shudder went down Roman’s spine at the words.

They had been here less than ten minutes and already Roman had dissolved into putty within his hands. Their time together had taught Victor how to play Roman like an instrument and he was nothing if not talented with his hands. The dark, short sleeved turtleneck which he had chosen to wear felt hot as it strained across his chest and he paused to readjust the neck.

Roman had chosen the riding crop for today’s session and the soft leather was light in his hand as he twirled it idly between his fingers.

This room, locked away in the rear of the basement in the club, had been a source of great fun for the both of them in their time together. Many victims had found themselves in this exact position with no hope of escape as Roman or Victor himself went to work on them, removing skin with an artist’s precision as they wailed, cursed, and struggled against their bonds.

The temptation was there as Roman was displayed before him so willingly. He could feel the knife in his rear pocket, and it burned against him as he fought the urge to use it to mark Roman, to pull the blade through his flesh and watch as the blood flowed.

It would be glorious and Roman would make a truly beautiful victim, so responsive and loud, as Victor honoured him with a death befitting such a great man. However, as much as the temptation gnawed at him, he would never do it. He had promised to protect Roman and he was a man of his word.

Besides, as long as Roman remained alive and within his grasp, there was much more fun to be had.

“How many marks have I made for you this week?”

“Twelve.” Roman attempted to answer around the bit but the word was garbled by the leather.

“What?” Victor pressed, tilting Roman’s head to the side with a rough hand.

Roman relaxed his mouth as he tried to speak more clearly.

“Twelve.”

“Twelve,” Victor muttered as his hand slid up to Roman’s hair, tugging sharply to force his head back and expose his neck, “twelve marks.” Keeping a firm hold of the hair, he moved behind Roman and placed his teeth dangerously close to Roman’s ear as he continued his small speech. “Twelve marks I’ve let you carve into me this week for people that _you_ wanted dead. Do you think that’s fair?”

Incapable of holding still, Roman rubbed his ass against Victor’s crotch; holding back a moan at the hardness he felt there as he shook his head.

“Let’s even the playing field.”

Releasing his grip on the hair, Victor instead slid his hand lower and gave Roman’s ass a rough squeeze- his fingers digging into the soft flesh through the boxers- before stepping backward to place some space between them.

“Count for me,” he commanded, low tone bordering no argument, “and if you miss one then I start over.”

Running the riding crop along the base of Roman’s spine, he took his time in starting to allow the anticipation to build. Blindfolding Roman made him so much more receptive to sensation and he had recently caught Roman on his phone pricing up more expensive deprivation toys which would also allow for more than one sense to be blocked.

Whatever Roman wanted, he usually got and while Victor had no interest in such things for himself, he was happy to indulge Roman as Roman indulged his own proclivities.

Twelve marks he had received this week, busier than usual, and he had received half of them while strung up in a position almost identical to the one he now had Roman in and recalling the memory was enough to have his cock twitch from within his dark slacks. For all their differences, at their cores they were two halves of the same twisted coin who indulged and encouraged the other in whatever they desired.

Slashing the crop through the space between them, the woosh of air created a fresh shiver down Roman’s back as he awaited the first strike. The crop was neither the most painful, nor the gentler, of the instruments which Roman owned but it had proven to be one of his favourites as the marks rarely broke skin and were quicker to heal than others.

Now ready to begin, Victor weighed the crop within his hand for a moment before swinging it through the air and landing a solid blow against the globe of Roman’s ass, putting more effort into the swing than he typically would to compensate for the fact that Roman had retained his boxers.

The smack of the crop against his ass was only slightly dulled by the silk and the sharp sting of it had Roman jumping in place as a deep moan which barely resembled the number one escaped around the bit within his mouth. His feet were firmly planted against the floor to prevent himself from attempting to avoid the hits, an act which would result in some form of creative punishment from Victor, and he took the second swing with another groaned number as the pain came intensely for a moment before fading.

As Victor worked himself into a rhythm, ensuring that each hit was spaced out enough that the pain remained fresh, Roman’s ass began to ache as each area found itself targeted with sadistic precision. One particularly brutal strike caught him across both cheeks and his hips jerked forward as he keened out a particularly pathetic sounding ‘nine’.

His cock was still trapped within the boxers, but he could feel the developing wet spot of precum against the silk which his jerky movements were spreading as he simultaneously avoided and yet sought out further punishment. The pain in the ass had heightened to a constant burn which only increased with each new strike and he focused on it, allowing the discomfort to mix with the pleasure which was building alongside it.

The final three strikes were delivered with enthusiasm as Victor used much of his impressive strength to ensure that each one was felt keenly by his restrained partner and boss. Roman knew his strength and Victor knew what Roman wanted and was more than happy to provide. His own cock was painfully hard within his slacks, but Victor ignored it for the moment as Roman had promised him his own personal reward later in the evening.

Delayed gratification was something Victor could deal with.

Particularly when the gratification was delivered by Roman’s own hand.

“Well done,” Victor announced loudly over Roman’s loud panting, “you took those very well. The marks will be beautiful.”

A slight smile tilted up Roman’s lips at the praise despite the pained clenching of his jaws and Victor decided to play with him a little further.

His sight still obstructed as he awaited Victor’s next move, Roman’s entire body jerked in place as the end of the riding crop tapped against the tip of his erect cock and his grunt of surprise soon turned into a desperate whine as the crop again tapped on his sensitive head. One final tap- this one with more force behind it still- had his body twisting in position and his wrists pulling against the restraints as his teeth clamped down hard on the bit to hold in the cry which was threatening to escape him, his eyes watering with the effort.

Watching Roman’s expression twist between the agony of pleasure and pain had Victor reconsidering his choice to wait until later for his own pleasure and he shook his head to refocus his thoughts. Tucking the crop beneath his arm, he approached Roman and pressed their bodies together.

Trapping Roman’s exposed lower lip between his teeth, he bit down gently as his hands slid up within the shirt and came to rest on Roman’s chest. The leather gag prevented Roman from moving his lips or reciprocating the kiss, so Victor took advantage and continued to ravage Roman’s lips as his hands brushed against hard nipples.

Rough fingers pinched and pulled the sensitive nubs until Roman was whining into his mouth, unable to much else as he settled on attempting to rub his aching cock against the thick muscle of Victor’s thighs. When he became aware that he wasn’t going to get any decent friction from the movement he instead attempted to hook his leg behind Victor, striving to force his assassin closer to gain a better purchase against his thigh.

Knowing the play Roman was making, Victor once again took a firm grip of his hair and pulled his head back, forcing Roman to move backwards to alleviate the pain in his scalp.

“Greedy whore,” Victor accused, “rubbing against me like a slut. Does it make you feel good? The great Roman Sionis, rutting like a whore?”

The deep breaths which Roman was taking matched with the way in which his body still pressed out towards Victor was all the answer he needed.

“No one else gets to see you like this.” Victor growled directly into his ear, loosening his grip enough to allow Roman to move his head. “Right?”

Roman’s head shook as he agreed with Victor’s words, the throbbing of his scalp made it feel like blood was rushing in his ears and he was utterly absorbed in the words which were being snarled into his ears. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on and his legs felt weak as they supported his weight.

The shake was enough for Victor and he dropped his hold of Roman’s hair.

“Good, Roman.” His tone was now honeyed, the low words slipping free with ease as he ran his hands along the harness on Roman’s chest. “You’ve been so good for me. Let’s see how good I can be for you.”

Loudly spitting on the tip of his first two fingers, Victor reached around Roman’s body and slid his hand beneath the waistband of the silk boxers. The heat of the flesh there was intense and while he could not see the marks which he had left, he could feel the raised flesh and knew that they would be beautiful when Roman stripped down for his post-coital shower. Taking care to run his hand roughly along the welts, he found his target as he circled one spit-covered finger along the rim of Roman’s hole.

A low groan seemed to emanate from Roman’s chest as Victor stimulated him and he pushed back against the teasing finger with eagerness as he sought out further pleasure. Victor had been deliberately avoiding any gentleness around his most sensitive areas and the sudden change was almost too much, making him desperate for the growing arousal which was attempting to consume him.

Pulling away as Roman continued to try pushing against his finger, Victor tutted his disapproval as he muttered a low admonition of Roman’s greed.

“You’ll get what you need, when I decide to give it.” His eyes settled on another nearby toy which he had been debating using and an idea alit in his mind. “If you’re going to be greedy then I’ll give you what you want and more.”

Removing his hands from Roman, Victor dipped off to the side and picked up the small yet powerful vibrator which Roman had brought down with them before they started their game. Within his pocket, he discovered a small plastic band and he kept both items in his hand as he approached Roman, whose chest was visibly heaving.

With an almost clinical detachment, he reached within Roman’s boxers and pulled his cock free; a move which drew a gasp from the restrained figure. Placing the small vibrator lengthways so that the tip of it rested against Roman’s leaking cockhead, he secured it in place with the band tightly enough to ensure that it would not fall off but loosely enough to prevent any damage to the fragile skin.

“Ready?” He asked, his tone clouded with amusement as he picked up on the panic within Roman’s face which was clear despite his eyes being hidden. Reaching down, he clicked the small button at the end of the vibrator to turn it on before quickly stuffing Roman’s cock back within the boxers.

The effect was instantaneous as a high-pitched whine escaped Roman’s throat as both his legs jerked in place as though struck with electricity. His cock was far too sensitive for such a high-powered stimulation and the orgasm which had been steadily building since Victor had been teasing his ass was powered into overdrive as every nerve in his body seemed to ignite at once.

As Roman suffered the effects of his greed, Victor picked up the discarded riding crop once more and delivered a handful of powerful blows to the heated flesh of Roman’s ass as the restrained man jolted and wrenched in position as he fought off the overstimulation of his body. The noises tearing from his throat were deep and primal, not resembling any words as he grunted and howled his pleasure while his boxers were coated in his own mess.

The pain from the crop barely registered as Roman continued to ride out the orgasm he was being forced to endure, if anything, the pain only melded with the overwhelming pleasure which was forcing his legs together as he pulled against the restraints which held him in place.

Taking mercy on him as Roman’s hips bucked uncontrollably against the vibrator which continued to stimulate him past the point of pleasure, Victor once again dropped the crop and slipped his hands within Roman’s boxers. Grabbing his cock, a move which earned him a guttural grunt from its owner, he flicked the switch on the vibrator and removed both it and the band which held it in place.

In doing so, his left hand brushed against one of the smeared patches of Roman’s come and he brought the hand up to his mouth, drawing his tongue across the mess and smirking at the familiar taste.

Dropping the toy to the floor, he then focused on removing the gag from Roman’s mouth and he unlatched the back to allow the bit to be removed. Amused by the deep indents of teeth which were clearly visible on the bit, Victor also dropped it to the floor.

“Are you finished?”

“Oh, fuck yes.” Roman’s voice was raw and rough, and he coughed in an attempt to clear it and return some normalcy.

“Can you stand?” Victor asked, pulling the blindfold free and meeting Roman’s eyes. The bright blue was glazed over, and the pupils contracted and expanded as Roman adjusted to the sudden lighting within the room.

“Probably not, legs feel like fucking jelly.” Roman confessed before his eyes narrowed in accusation. “You took your goddamn time.”

Victor gave a non-committal shrug as he reached up and unlatched the metal restraints which held Roman in place. Roman stood for a moment before one of his legs appeared to buckle slightly and he threw an arm out to support himself on Victor.

Following Roman’s lead, Victor slowly lowered them both to the floor with Victor laying with his legs splayed to allow Roman to lie between them, his legs too shaky to support himself and his pride too strong to allow Victor to carry him. The hardness of Victor’s cock was apparent to both as it touched against Roman’s back, but it was tactfully ignored.

“Shoulders?”

“Aching,” Roman muttered, “old injury is playing up and the overhead restraints don’t help.”

Taking the opportunity since Roman was already seated between his legs, Victor ran his hands along his shoulders and started to slowly massage the muscle there. It was not uncommon for him to massage Roman, particularly after one of these sessions, as the other man found comfort in the gesture as it gave him a chance to regain himself and loosen out the tension which his body had been subject to.

“You,” Roman groaned as Victor worked on a particularly tense patch of muscle, “are far too good at this shit. No one else appreciates you like I do.”

Victor hummed his agreement with the sentiment, “How you feeling?”

“My ass feels like it’s on fucking fire,” Roman growled as he shifted in position but the aggression filtered out as he followed it up with some amusement, “but I am proud of myself for bringing that little toy down with us. That thing pays for itself.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

“And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you,” twisting around, Roman ensured that he held Victor’s eye as he spoke, “oh no, Mister Zsasz, once our business is completed tonight you will find out just how fantastic that little toy is.”

Cock twitching with interest, Victor smirked at the promise which was held within Roman’s expression and tone as he turned back to his original position.

Falling into a comfortable silence as Victor continued to massage the tension from Roman shoulders, both men were content to appreciate the moment for what it was as they sat together and individually plotted out their roles in the upcoming business meetings of the night and the fun which was to follow.


End file.
